Beetlejuice's New Afterlife
by Blackgaz22
Summary: This is a story that's been in my head for a while. This story is about how Beetlejuice meets a new girl named Kat. There is something different about her will Beetlejuice find out and will there be more to them then just friendship? Finally got chapter 11 posted. :
1. Chapter 1

There was a woman getting out of her car. Her name was Katie; she was 21 working for a magazine to get pictures on nature and architect.

Katie was in the cemetery taking pictures for her next project and to finally let something go. She got to a strange looking tombstone and she like it. Katie was into the strange and unusual; she liked dark things and horror. Katie wasn't a normal girl but she didn't care she doesn't like things to be normal. She looked at the top of the tombstone and there was a little man. She couldn't believe it until he spooked.

"Hi! How are ya?"

Katie couldn't speak she was in a shock. She shook her head and answered him.

"Hello." She said slowly then asked "Who or what are you?"

"Well babes I'm the ghost with the most." He said with pride in his voice.  
"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Katie close friends call me Kat. What's your name?" she looked at him as she asked.

"I can't tell you my name." he said "Why not?" he could hear the irritation in her voice.  
"Well you see if I do say my own name bad things could happen I'm not scare or anything it's just I don't want anything to happen to me get it." She nodded still a little irritated.

"Good so how about you try to guess it. I'll give you some clues ok." She thought about it for a minute and agreed.

"Ok first clue." He was pointing behind her and she looked and saw a giant bug ahe looked at it in shock at first then started to guess.

"Bug" he shook his head no. She looked at it closely and got it. "Beetle" she said "Yes! Ok one more." He snapped his fingers and showed her a glass with orange juice pouring into it.

"Orange, drink, juice" "Yes!" he said happily "That's once two more times" she just looked at him and said "Your name is Beetlejuice what kind of name is Beetlejuice." Then she heard a pop and there was smoke she turned around and saw the same little man but he wasn't so little anymore.

He was a little taller then her by two inches his hair was a mess and he had a weird suit. It was a black and white striped suit with a purple under shirt with a messy tie. He smiled at her and gave her his hand to help her up.

She looked at him and said "Nice suit." With a smile on her face. He smile right back yet her. "Thanks Kat!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm here for my job and no I'm not a grave digger." She said smiling at him "I take pictures of nature and statures that look strange I really like it." Then the smile on her face was turned into a frown. "I'm also here to let something and someone go." He heard the sadness in her voice when she said the second part.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He ask because he didn't like to see her with a sad face.

She smiled at him and he nodded "There you go a smile. You look better with a smile on that pretty little face of yours."

"Ok you see this ring?" She said and showed it to him. He nodded. "Well I was engaged to a wonderful man named Ray, but one day we were out taking a walk and some guy was run towards us and cops were after him and shooting. So being the hero that he was Ray grab him." She the made an angry face for the next part. "but those damned cops keep shooting and miss the guy but got Ray right through his heart." She stopped there and she could feel the tears coming back, but she wouldn't let any one see her cry not even to someone she just meet.

"Ok I think I got it just don't cry. I really hate when woman cry." He said she looked at him and glared at him saying "I'm not going to cry, but thanks for listening." She said with a sad smile.

"This is where they buried him." She looked at the place where here ex lover was now laying. She took off the ring and placed it by the tombstone. She turned and was walking back to the car. She stopped and turn to see Beetlejuice.

"Hey you coming?" She ask him. "Sure thing babes." "Katie!" She said "What?" He asked confused for a moment.

"My name is Katie not babes." "Well can I call u Kat then?" He hoping she wouldn't send him back. She just nodded with a smile. "Ok how about Kitty Kat can i call you that to?"

She looked at him and glared. "No only two people are aloud to call me that and your not one of them, but Kat is fine." He looked at her confusingly.

"So where do you live anyways Kat" She smiled she like when he called her by her nickname. "Well Ray lifted me a lot of money and a big house so I been living there, but before we go there I have to go to go to the airport first."

"Why there?" He asked with the same confused face.

"Well I got a call from my grandfather a week ago saying my older brother and sister inlaw were killed in a fire and only my niece survived." He looked at her and was surprised to see how clam she was saying this.

"So apparently I'm her new mother." She said with a smile. He looked at her then out the window again and asked. "Whats the kiddo's name?"

She smile at him and said "Belle." That's when they arrived at the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

She got out the car and looked around till she spotted her niece. She smile and yelled for her. "Belle! over here!" The little girl looked to the woman that yelled her name and smiled. She ran to her and dropped her bag and jumped up and hugged Kat tightly. "Hi Aunty Kat. Oops I mean mommy." Belle smile at her.

"Hi sweety. How was your trip?" She asked while putting the girls bags into the back of the car. "It was fine. Long and boring, but fine." she said a little bit sadly. Kat heard it too. She bent down to Belle's level and hugged her tightly. "Its ok hon I'm here for you now and nothing will hurt if I have anything to say about it." she smiled down to the little girl.

"Ok hon jump into the car and we'll be on our way." Kat said smiling. "Oh I forgot. Belle this man here is BJ. He's a friend of mine." Belle looked at the man in front of her and smiled kindly at him and look out the window as they drove away to Kat's new house.

The drive there was quite no one said anything. Now knowing Beetlejuice it bugged him. He couldn't stand to have no one taking. They finally arrived. Belle ran to the back and grab some of her bags and Kat got the rest and showed Belle to her room. Kat came back down and saw Beej on the couch watching T.V.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." She said while smiling. She sat down on the other side of the couch and watched T.V. with him. "I wanted to ask you if saying your name three times brings you out then three more times sends you back right?" she asked. She really wanted to know about this strange man. She was so interested in him and he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him.

He smiled and said "Yeah you say my name three more times I go poof." She heard the sadness in his voice, that's because he really wanted to stay not just cause he wanted out, but he was starting to like her company. She was different then most girls and there was just something about her like she was hiding something and he wanted to know what.

"Well I don't want to send you back so what should I call?" she asked still looking at the T.V.

He smiled he couldn't believe it she didn't want to send him back. She really was strange and he liked it. "You can call me BJ."

"Ok BJ I have some question if you don't mind me asking." Of course he didn't mind that's what he like to talk about himself.

"Shoot!" he said smiling. "Ok so my first question would be why do you want out?"  
He looked at her shock for a sec and said "Cause the place I come from is boring." She looked at him and asked. "Where do you come from?"

He looked at her and said. "The Neitherworld. I can get out permanently by..." He stopped there and looked at Kat.

"By what?" she was really interested now.

"I have to marry a living girl." He said and looked at her again. She just looked at him. "Really now so is that why you wanted me to call you out?" She asked looking at him and smiling evilly. All he did was smile back and said. "You got that right babes I'm not going to leave you alone till you agree. So there!" She just looked at him then laughed.

"Oh really." She said and got up from the couch still laughing. She turned to look at him and said. "Well then your going to be here for a while aren't you." She said smiled at him walking to her room.

He was shocked for a moment then followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. She stiffened in his arms waiting for his next move. "So I guess we'll be sleeping together then?" he asked with a devilish smile. "Oh no you don't. I'll show you to **YOUR **room ok." He just growled at what she said. She got out of his arms and she giggled at him while walking to the direction of his room.

"You know you act like a little kid sometimes." He said. She kept on giggling. He smiled at her. For some reason when she giggled it did something to him and he liked it.

She showed him to his room and he juiced it. He turned to see Kat wide eyed. "What?" "What was that? How did you..?" He answered before she finished. "Its called juice some ghost have it others don't, but I have more then any normal ghost that's why I'm know as the ghost with the most." He said proudly with a big grin.

"Cool" She said with a smile. 'Thought i was the only one who could do that. Oh well.' She thought to herself. "Well I have to get up early for work so good night."

"I though you worked for a magazine and you didn't have to work till the afternoon." He asked she could hear the loneliness in his voice. "Well I do, but I have another job. My art work can't pay for this house you know. So I work as a secretary its not fun but it pays well."

"Ok. Then good night. Oh what about.." "Belle. Her name is Belle not kid ok and since you don't have to work you can watch her. She's on summer vacation so you guys can spend time together. Get to know each other." she said.

"Ok cool she should be easy to entertain." He said as he sat on the bed she smile at him and he was worried for a moment. "Yeah she's easy to entertain you don't have to worry about that. Well night." "Night babes." He smiled while saying it she just shook her head. And went to her room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day Katie has already gone to work and BJ was in the living room watching T.V., and Belle was still asleep.

She woke up to the sound of the T.V. So she got out of bed and walk down to the living room and saw BJ sitting there. She just got up on the couch next to BJ and watched the T.V. too.

"Morning kid; sleep well?" BJ asked without looking at her. "Yeah. How about you?"

"Yeah slept better then in centuries." He said with a smile. "What do you in centuries?"  
She was very curious and BJ could tell. "Why don't you ask Kat when she gets home ok?" She just nodded "You hungry kid?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" BJ just smiled at her. "Me too kid." She look at him and smiled too. "So what u going to make?" BJ thought for a moment. "Lets just see what she has shale we." He said walking into the kitchen.

Belle followed BJ to the kitchen it was a big one at that. They look out the window and seen she had a big in ground pool. BJ looked over to Belle and she had a really big smile when she spotted the pool.

"So I guess u like to swim?" BJ asked smile at her. "Yeah I love it. Mom and I use to swim all the time together." She said with a sad smile.

"Not really into the whole water thing don't even take showers." "You do know mommy is going to make you take one right." She said with a smile thinking on how Kat would do it. It could be fun to watch.

"Haha! All I have to say to her is good luck." He said while laughing. He stopped and look at her and asked. "When did you start calling Kat "mommy"?"

"Heehee yeah your right, but it should be fun to watch and yesterday when she became my mom." BJ just looked at her. She was acting like he was when he was her age. "I bet mom would win."

"Why do you think that? Huh Belle?" He asked her cause he thought her answer would be funny he was way off. "Cause you don't look like the kind of person to hurt a woman unless they try to really hurt you." He just looked at her and smiled saying. "Your one smart kid you that."

"Yeah mom says the same thing and don't call me kid. So what she got to eat?" They both looked and found all sorts of good stuff Katie was a woman who love junk food, sweets, and anything bad for you. BJ thought it was weird to have all this kind of food and not be fat and she wasn't. He thought she was in amazing shape.

He looked at Belle and asked. "Then how about sugar well that do?" Belle look at him and nodded saying. "That's fine. So what about the food thing?" She asked grabbing her belly for effect that she was staving.

"Ok sugar grab what you want and we'll pig out" he said while laughing. Belle just joined in with him and laughed.

Till Katie got home BJ taught Belle how to play poker and she was really good if they had money BJ would be brook. He laugh at himself. 'This kid is as strange as Kat amazing' He thought smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

It was noon when Katie came home, but she was early. Even BJ thought so cause she normal doesn't get off till 5. Katie went over to Belle. "Hey could you go to your room for me I need to talk to BJ is that ok?" she said softly. Belle knew something was wrong. but she just nodded her head and went to her room and played video games.

"Hey Kat are you ok?" He asked while looking at her. She looked to be on the brink of tears. "Your kind of scaring me here Katie." He said as he approached her. She couldn't take anymore she was scared and showing weakness in her eyes and he could see that.

She started to fall but BJ caught her "Whoa whoa you ok babes?" he asked softly.

They sat there for a minute then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. He just held her. She was weak when she was like this and she hated it. Beetlejuice looked at the girl in his arms and for some reason wanted to protect her he needed to know what happened.

"Katie can you tell me what happened?" she stopped crying and looked at him 'That's the second time he used my name. I guess he'll use it when he's serious.' She thought to herself and nodded.

"It all started when I got to work my boss came out asking me to dump Ray and go out with him instead and I told him what happened to Ray all he could do was smile."

She stopped for a moment to breath then continued. "I told him it wasn't something to smile about. He agreed even though I knew he was smiling on the inside." She frowned at that.

He pulled her onto his lap and looked at her. "Ok go on babes." She nodded. "Well I was working then the boss calls me into his office for paperwork or something I don't remember or care." BJ smile at her for that. 'Still trying to show she's tough' he thought to himself.

"So I go in and lights are out. I called his name, but no answer. I found his desk, and I put the papers down cause I really wanted out of there. I turned and there he was he grab me and pinned me down on his desk and started to say stuff like I'm his and I can't get away from him now." She said shaking. "Stop Kat I don't need to hear anymore."

She looked at BJ she could hear and see the anger rising inside of him, 'but why' she thought 'yes she like the fact he was getting anger over this, but why for her did he care no he couldn't care this was Beetlejuice we're talking about here.'

She didn't care right now she was so glad he was here. "God I was so scared and I don't scare easily ether." She looked at him and smiled he smiled back. "Man I haven't cried since I was seven." He looked at her like she was crazy. 'Hasn't cried since she was seven that doesn't sound right. Whatever I'm here for her now.' He thought to himself.

'It feels nice to be in his arms. It's been awhile since I let anyone in like this.' Then she was being lifted up. "Beej?" she asked softly with his new nickname. He kind of liked it when she said it.

He gave her a devilish smile and said "**I'm going to kill him.**" She knew that it wasn't a promise but a threat and she knew he could do it to. She grabbed his tie and said softly to him. "Beej please don't. His not worth it. I really need you right now please."

He just couldn't say no to her. "Alright babes I'll stay." She smile and laid her head on his chest and he took her to her room.

"Does the bastard know where you live?" he asked still a little anger she shook her head no. "Ok good we don't have to be bothered by him then. Why don't you take a nap and I'll go check on Belle ok."

She nodded, but before he lift the room he heard her say the two words he thought he would never hear from anyone alive or dead. "Thank you Beej" she said as she fell asleep with a smile on her face as last couple of tears slid down her face.

He sighed with a smile when he left the room. 'What has this woman done to me?' He thought to himself.

**Sorry about that I'm just checking my writing to see if it needs fixing or add ons. **


	6. Chapter 6

Katie was asleep for a while, but she couldn't sleep anymore because of what happened earlier today. She got up form her bed and looked at the clock. It was 3pm when she got out of bed. She looked around and she remembered that Beetlejuice was comforting her over the incident.

She loved that he was there, but she had to keep reminding herself that he was a ghost and a friend nothing more. She knew if he kept acting like this she was going to fall and fall hard.

She sighed 'I'm going to give in aren't I?' She thought to herself. She shook her head and walked out of her room to get something to eat.

BJ and Belle were sitting at the table in the kitchen playing poker again, but this time BJ wasn't going easy on her. They sat there playing then BJ noticed Katie coming in wearing blue jeans and a Gir shirt which was her favorite character. Her hair was a little messy, but to him she looked great. 'Wait what am I thinking she's just a friend nothing more' he thought to himself with a little hint of disappointment.

"Hey. How you feeling? Any better?" she looked at him and smiled "Yes much better. Thanks for being there for me."

"Your welcome." He said and smiled at her. She sat down at the table and looked at Belle with a confused looked on her face and thought 'Now or never.' She sighed.

"Belle there's something I need to tell you about Beej." Beej looked at her wide eyed and asked her softly so Belle couldn't hear them. "You sure about this babes?" She loved it when he called her that now. She looked at him. "Yes Beej she's going to find out sooner or later right." He just nodded.

"Ok Belle B here is well not alive." "What you mean mommy?" she looked at her confused. Kat smiled when she called her that. "Well he's a ghost, and not just some normal ghost ether. He's very powerful." She just looked at them.

"Are you serous?" Is all she could think of saying with a raised eyebrow. They both nodded. "Prove it." They looked at her. Then Beej looked at Kat. She nodded at him. "Ok kid I'll prove it." And with a twist of his wrist and smiled at her. Belle looked around then notice that she was floating. "Cool! This is so awesome. BJ your amazing." They both looked at Belle and Kat said "Your not scared of him?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" She asked still having fun floating. "Because sugar I'm really dangerous with all this power. I do have more, but the higher ups cut my power in half."

"Really? Bummer." BJ smiled and laugh at her. Then there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it. Beej put Belle down please." Kat said as she left the room and popped back in and turned her gaze to Belle.

"You cant tell anyone about Beej ok hon if you do he has to leave then ok." Belle looked at her with a shocked face and quickly nodded her head. "Of course I won't tell. I like BJ his cool and now that I know he's a ghost he just became 10x cooler. Besides who would believe me" She nodded and went to the door.

"Yes." She said opened her eyes and smiled wildly. "**OMG **Derek! How are you?" she said and hugged him. "I'm fine. How's my cute little sister." He said and grab her and put her over his shoulder carried her to the living room. Derek and Katie weren't really related, but they always acted like bother and sister and their friends thought so. So they just went along with it.

She was laughing and hitting his back. "Come on put me down Derek I can walk by myself." She said while laughing. "**Crack Baby!**" She yelled while still laughing. He put her down and hugged her again. "Man KitKat you haven't called me that since high school." He said while smiling at her. She just smiled back.

Just then BJ and Belle walked into the room to see what was going on."Um who are you?" Beej asked a little confused and for some reason angry that some strange guy was hugging his woman. 'Whoa! Where did that come from' he thought and shook his head.

"Oh BJ Belle this is Derek his like my older bother, but he's not." She said smiling. "Derek this is BJ he's my friend staying here and this is my daughter Belle." She said smiling waiting for his reaction.

"**DAUGHTER WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?**" Belle looked at Derek and went behind Beej a little scared of this new person. "She's adopted. She was my niece." She said smiling a little sadly. He looked from Kat to Belle and smiled. "Sorry about that. Names Derek." "Nice to meet you." Belle smiled at him pulled BJ back to the kitchen. Belle was a little shy, but she didn't like Derek at that moment.

"So what you here for anyways Crack Baby?" she asked as she watched Belle pull BJ away. "Oh I heard what happened at your work and came to check on you, but I guess your doing fine. I should thank BJ for that huh? And will you not call me that. I gave that stuff up awhile back."

He looked at the woman in front of him and seen her smile. He just shook his head. "Well I have to go my girl is waiting for me." She just nodded "You still gonna design Celia's dress for the wedding." He asked her. "Yeah I'm almost done with it."

"So i can see it right." He asked smiling. She frown and smacked his arm and said. "You know very well that only the bride and bride alone can see it. It's the whole good luck thing I do and it works so far for most of the people who buys my dresses i make for them." He just looked at her and pouted.

"Fine! I'll wait I guess." He said crossing his arms. She smiled. "Good. Now get going before you worry Celia to death." He nodded.

"Oh Justin wants to see you is that ok?" she looked at him shocked. "Well I guess that's ok. It's been two years since we talked or seen each other yeah sure when."

"How does next month sound? He had to go over seas for some work." She nodded Derek left she closed the door and went back to talk to the man that made her smile and laugh again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey you two having fun?" As she walked into the room. "Yup. So what did he want?" she looked at him and sighed.

"He was asking if I was still working on Celia's dress for their wedding." She said smiling then frowned.

"He also said that he wanted to see me." He heard the sadness in her voice. "But he was just here?" said BJ. He was confused.

"Oh no, not Derek he was saying my ex best friend Justin wanted to talk to me about being friends again, or something on those lines." He looked at her. "When is he coming over. This friend of yours?" He said a little angrily.

"Next month. He's over seas for work." She said and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked concerned for her. "It's ok. I wanted to talk to him as well and I have a month to be ready for him." He just looked at her. "Ok if you say so."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "Ok you." As she pulled away. "You need to take a shower like now." She smiled evilly at him he got worried then said "What does it look like I am. Rapped around your finger." He smiled back proud of what he said. Then looked at her she was still smiling.

"Beej go take a shower." She said while smiling. "No." he said back, but something happened he started to move toward the bathroom and for reason, and before he knew it he was in the shower. When she heard him scream plus the sound of running water she knew she won.

She popped her head into the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to get you for this." He said, but there was no anger behind his voice. "Oh when your done put some clean clothes on ok." She said smiling and left.

"How did this happen?" he asked himself then he knew. He sighed and said. "Literal Translation you know I hate them. I'm not rapped around her finger." With that he was back to well himself cant say normal cause he's not.

Katie put Belle to bed and smiled as she was falling asleep in her arms. She walked back downstairs and sat on the couch and sighed. "It's been one long rough day." 'Lets see if I'm correct I should be next on the list to get it.' She sighed. 'Belle should be getting her powers soon and I have to train her. Yay!' She thought to herself.

(Now your probably wondering what Katie's talking about. Well you see Kat is only 10% human. The other 80% is three others. She's 10% holy being and 20% witch. Now the biggy is she 50% demon. Yup you heard right demon. Kat has amazing powers like Beetlejuice but more. You'll find out more as you read.)

She was startled out of her thoughts by a raspy voice. "You think this day is over babes. Well your way wrong."

She turned to see a clean Beetlejuice. He was more attractive when clean and in different clothes. She also seen he had devilish smile and she knew she was in trouble.

"I know how this happened and I fixed it so there." He said still smiling. He was getting closer to Kat. "Now B I know that wasn't very nice of me, but you needed a shower don't you feel better."

He looked at her. "Actually yes I do." She looked up at him then quickly looked away. "You look better too." She said softly hoping he didn't hear, but he did.

"Really now? If you think I look good then this shower thing ain't that bad." He said smile walking up to her and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So what you watching?" she looked at him and a blush was on her face. She looked away and silently snapped her fingers to change the channel without him knowing. "Um it's a horror movie. It's The Raven. Its a movie about Eager Allen Poe's stories coming to life want to watch?"

He looked at her confused for a sec. "Sure babes sounds fun." He said smiling. She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder.

'I'll have to tell him sooner or later.' She thought as she watched the movie. He looked at her surprised then smiled at her. 'She's so strange and mysterious.' He thought while looking at the T.V. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 10 in the morning when Katie got up. "I can't remember sleeping that well in years." That's when she notice BJ was there and she was laying her head on him. She blushed at first then looked at him and smiled. He seemed so peaceful sleeping there with her. She was going to let him sleep a little bit longer. She went to go get Belle.

BJ woke up and remembered that he and Kat fell asleep on the couch. He liked the feeling of someone with him while he slept. He looked over and saw Belle come in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey there sugar sleep well?" Belle looked up and saw BJ on the couch and immediately woke up and smiled at him. She ran to him and jumped up and hugged him.

"Yep. How about you?" Just then Katie came in when BJ was answering him. "Yeah I did. Even though I don't need to since I'm dead." He smiled at Belle and at Katie. She looked away blushing.

"Well I guess you're hungry?" Katie asked Looking back to Belle. She looked at the woman who woke her up so early. "Yes very." She said with a smile. She nodded and headed to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Oh yeah!" Kat just realized something. "Belle you have summer school so when you enter normal school you'll be caught up ok?" she looked at Belle. She just nodded. "Well finish eating and I'll take you ok."

BJ looked at Belle and seen that she really didn't want to go. "So sugar how long you in for." He asked while smiling. She looked to her mom and Kat answered. "She'll be there for at least three weeks not the whole summer like others." She said smiling at her. Belle was happy with that.

"Ok go get ready and I'll take you." She got up form the table to go get ready.

"So babes did you sleep well?" he asked smiling. "Actually yes I did. Better then I have in months." She smiled back at him. Beej blushed a little and looked down at his food.

She went the the stares and yelled. "Belle hurry up you'll be late." "I'm coming" Belle came down wearing a blue summer dress that stopped at the knees. It had a black belt around the waist. She had her favorite Black flats on and her favorite black hat with the blue rose on it that her mom got her for her birthday.

"Look nice sweety." Kat said to her smiling. She went to go take Belle to school. Then BJ was left alone he really liked there company and he was starting to miss them.

A week had gone by for Belle and she like summer school the other kids were ok. She couldn't wait to get out though. It was the weekend and her and Beej just played around while Kat was out taking pictures. It was normal with the three of them. Well normal as when it came to Beetlejuice.

On the second week of school for Belle was weird. She was in class and she was bored. She was just looking at her best friend Amber, and funny thing was she could hear her thoughts. Belle was scared at first, but then she was amazed.

When Kat came to pick her up she told Kat what happened. She just looked at her then sighed. "Belle there's a reason why you can read minds now." Belle just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"You see hon we're not really human. When we turn six we gain powers. It's different for the seven of use." She paused for a sec. "Well now there's only three of use."

Belle looked at her and asked. "What are we?" Kat said. "Well I'm kinda of different, but you and the others are half demons." Belle had this looked of shock that turn into joy. "Really cool! What else can I do? Do we have a name?"

Kat just laughed and said. "Yeah we're know as The Seven Legendary Dragons. If you can tell there's only seven of us. There's the Dragon of Darkness, Light, Love, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire which was your father and my older brother." She looked at her and asked. "Which one am I and what about you?"

Kat smiled and said. "Your know as the Dragon of Love. That's were the pink heart shaped crystal came from, and your now pick eyes, and your now blonde with pink tint came from.

"As for me I'm the Dragon of Darkness. I try to hind my true eye and hair color." She said with a sad smile.

"Why mommy?" Belle asked with a hint of sadness. "Because sweety people always thought I was some sort of monster or witch because of they're color." She sighed "I'm not saying I'm not those things because am and so are you, but it still hurt you know." She said sadly.

Then looked at Belle and smiled. "Want to see the real color?" Belle looked at her and smiled widely at her and said. "Yeah I would!" Kat smiles and blinked her eyes and snapped her fingers to change the color.

Belle stared in awe at the color of Kat's eyes. They were reddish purple and her hair was black with a crimson tint. "Mommy your eyes are beautiful." She said while smiling. "Thanks sweety."

They were finally home. They got out and walked in to fine BJ watching T.V. He looked over and had a shocked face. They couldn't figure out why until Kat remembered she didn't change the color back. She sighed. 'Now or never.' She thought.

"Look Beej I can explain." He looked at her still in shock. "That would be good, because I'm really lost right now." She laughed and came over and told Beej everything, but one thing she really didn't want to talk about.

"So let me get this straight. You and Belle here are demons with a lot of power right?" Kat nodded. "And you didn't tell me why?" He looked angry and hurt at the same time. 'Why wouldn't she tell me. I mean I wouldn't trust me but, still.'

"I'm sorry Beej it's just when someone finds out what I am I just get hurt. I didn't want you to hate me because of what I am." Kat said sadly looking down. She was surprised to have two strong arms wrap around her and hold her.

"Kat I could never hate you." He said softly. "Really?" she asked surprised. "Of course, besides you didn't send me back and I can't hate someone who doesn't put me back." He said smiling at her. Belle joined them laughing happily. They both looked at her and laughed as well. "So we cool then?" she looked at him smiling shyly at him. "We cool." he said.

He looked at her for a moment. "So anymore secrets I should know about?" He asked sarcastically. "Yeah there are, but I'll tell you when I feel like it ok?" She answered He just nodded. They pretty much just played poker and watch T.V. the rest of the day.

Finally a month has gone by. "Tomorrow Justin will be." Katie said. Both of them heard the sadness in her voice. "Hey mommy one of mine friends asked if I could come over tomorrow and spend the night is that ok?" Belle asked while giving her the puppy dog look.

"Yeah that's fine." She said with a smile. "Oh I have to leave tomorrow to see Juno. She wants to talk to me about something." BJ said.

"Then I guess it'll be just me. When will you be back." She asked. He heard the loneliness in her voice. "Don't worry babes I'll be back by oh I don't know say 8 or 9."

"Who's worried?" she asked smiling. "Hey you're going to miss me." "Yeah I'm going to miss you like I miss the flue." He just laughs and she joined in.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day that Justin came over. Katie and Belle were standing next to the door waiting for Beej to come down.

"Ok well I'll see you later." He said to Katie. "And you tomorrow." He said to Belle as he rubbed her head messing up her hair. "Haheehee. Ok." She said smiling.

"Don't have to much fun you could get into trouble. I know I would." He said to Belle and patted her head.

"Yeah I bet you would." Katie said smiling. Beej smiled back. "You gonna be ok by yourself?" he asked a little worried.

She nodded. "Ok if you say so. Just call me if you need me. Well see you later." And he was gone. They left the house as well. "Ok you can call me when you need to be picked up tomorrow ok." Belle just nodded a little sad. "He'll be back ok." She said to comfort her. "Yeah your right." She said smiling.

Kat was home after she dropped off Belle. She walked into the house it was empty and she was sad. She really did miss them.

She changed into something more comfortable. She put on an old pair jeans and a black shirt a little big for her. She didn't care what she wore. She heard the doorbell and ran downstairs to the front door.

She opened the door and there stood a good looking man. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was a little taller then her. He smiled at Kat.

"Hey KitKat!" he said. "Justin is that you." She asked he didn't look the Justin she knew in high school.

"Yup it's me. God look at you." He said smiling. "You look amazing." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. Why don't you come in and get you something to drink." She said. He came in they sat at the kitchen table and talked about what they been up to. The only thing Kat didn't talk about was what had happened these couple of months.

"So KitKat you got a boyfriend?" he asked. "Why you offering?" she asked with a smile. "What happened to Jay?" he looked at her and frowned. "I broke up with her. And no we wont be getting back together this time." He said to her.

"Well you never know she always had you around her finger." She said he heard the harshness in her voice. "Yeah I know. I kind of found that out on my own. And I'm sorry."

"Why should **YOU** be sorry? The only thing **YOU** did was say 'Let's go out Katie.' And I was dumb enough to go along with it. Then after one week you say you love me and I say it back oh, and then here's the good part. The second week I think you and Jay get back together you 'No Katie I love you and I promise not to go back or hurt you in anyway.' And what do you do the next day you text me saying 'Hey me and Jay are getting back together can we stay friends?'." She said. She was getting really pissed now.

"Like who makes a promise like that and breaks it the next day. I cried in front of people who cared about me. Which I really hate doing. Crying in front of people it makes me look weak. I don't want anyone to think I'm weak." She was so close to crying now she was so pissed, but she didn't. She wouldn't let herself break down in front of him.

"Katie look I'm really sorry about that really I am." His voice sounding sincere. "But I've changed give me a chance." He said She looked at him now angry all get out. "Sorry. **Sorry!" **She yelled at him. "Sorry can't help Justin, and give you a chance."

She was shacking she was so pissed. "I did that and it turned out horrible." He looked at her and was now glaring at her. He stood up and was walking towards her.

Katie got out of her seat and walked into the living room. She was not pissed anymore she was getting scared because of the way he looked at her.

He had the look of someone that was about to rape someone. The same look her boss gave her, but more menacing. 'Why do I lose all my strength when someone looks at me like that. Every time I can't even use my powers.'

"Justin I think you should leave now." She said he could hear the fear in her voice and he liked it. He got closer and closer then he slammed her into the wall pinning her hands over her head so she wouldn't fight back and started to kiss her forcibly. She screamed into it, but she wouldn't cry no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Beetlejuice was sitting in Juno's office hoping this would be over soon. He just wanted to go back he started to miss them. Belle cause she was just like Beetlejuice when he was young and Katie he couldn't figure out why he missed her, but he did. Some reason he felt something was off.

Juno came in and she looked like she was having a really bad day. She sat down and stared at BJ and smiled. "Juice I'm surprised that you haven't got into any trouble since you been out." She looked at him. "Why is that?" She then glared at him. "You up to something?" she asked him.

"Well Juno if you must know I've been staying with this good looking girl." She interrupted him.

"I see you're going to marry her to be free right, and I bet she doesn't even know." She said he knew she was pissed off and she was taking it out on him.

"No she knows. I told her and she said she wont give in. So I stuck around then this kid shows up. She was Katie's niece now daughter, because her parents were killed." He said a little sad, but wouldn't show it. "Cool kid she's almost like me when I was her age." He smiled and Juno was shocked.

Back where Katie was which was horrible. Justin had her pinned to the wall and kissing her and started to rip her clothes off and she started to cruse and yell at him. "Let me go you fucking bastard." She bit him when he tried to kiss her again, but she bit him again and drew blood.

"You bitch." He yelled at her and back handed her. She fell to the ground. He jumped on top of her and ripped the rest of her clothes off and took out a knife. She looked at him with wide eyes filling with tears, but she didn't cry she wouldn't and said "**Beetlejuice**."

"What was that you whore?" he said and took the knife and slammed it into the floor right next to her head, and again she said. "**Beetlejuice**." She was crying now. "Don't say that disgusting name again you bitch." He yelled at her.

Beetlejuice heard her and for some reason so did Juno she looked over to Beetlejuice he looked anger and worried at the same time. Juno has never seen him like this before.

"Come on babes one more time just one more." He said. "Oh no you don't. You have to stay here." He turned to her and was anger and yelled. "Juno you will let me go she needs me. You heard her. She's crying and sounds like she in pain." She just looked at him and nodded.

"You say that name one more time I'll kill you." Justin said trying to get his knife that was stuck in the floor and it popped held it up and stabbed her in the shoulder. She just looked at him and smiled through the pain.

"**BEETLEJUICE!**" she yelled as loud as she could. Then she notice that Justin wasn't on her anymore.

She looked up and saw BJ holding Justin. She sat up and grabbed a blanket that was near by to cover herself. She looked back at him. He looked pissed.

"You sir have committed a very horrible crime." Said BJ. "What did I do?" said Justin smiling. 'That bastard! He's acting like he is innocent.' She thought angrily.

"One you hurt my girl and two you made me anger." Kat blushed when she heard Beej say she was his. "Your punishment is death so have fun." Justin looked at him scared and confused. Then he looked down.

A hole appeared under Justin and BJ dropped him into it. Justin screamed and landed in a weird land. It was a desert with yellow sand and weird shaped rocks. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked himself.

He saw a giant shadow in front of him and turned to look behind him. He screamed in a very girly scream at what he saw.

It was a very big worm like snake thing. To us it's a sandwrom and it licked its lips and ate Justin.

Back at the house Kat was just holding herself. She was so scared and she was crying. BJ looked at her and sat next to her. "Babes it's ok now he's gone." He said to comfort her.

She turned to him and hugged him. He was surprised at that but hugged her back. Then he looked at her and asked. "Kat why didn't you use your magic or fight back?" She looked at him.

She sighed and said. "I don't know, but it happens ever time someone has a look of rape in their eyes." He just looked at her sadly think whys and hows.

"Babes how is that possible?" He asked her softly. She looked at him and said. "Can I get this fix and a change of clothes first. Then I'll tell you how." He looked at her and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Beetlejuice carried Katie to her room and sat her on her bed. "Beej could you grab that big old book right over there." She pointed over to a stand holding a big really old looking book.

"Where did you get this thing?" He asked as he carried it over to her. "I got it from my grandmother. She was a gypsy/witch like me." She said as she took the book from him and looked for the healing spell in it.

He just watched for a few minutes and asked. "So you were going to tell me how?" She looked up at him floating and thought 'What?' Then it hit her. "Oh! Oh yeah ok hold on."

She was still looking when she asked. "Beej could you go into my closet and grab my white dress that's in there for me?" He looked down at her and nodded.

He came back with a white dress in his hands and was amazed at what he just saw. Kat had her eyes closed and chanted the spell quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. A blue light came from the wound and it healed in a matter of seconds.

She looked up and saw Beej with a shocked look on his face and she laughed which snapped him out of it and smiled at her. 'Good she's laughing I was worried for a seconding there." He thought to himself. "So I guess I should tell you now huh?" She said while she was composing herself. Then took the dress from him and put it on then sat on the bed.

He nodded and sat next to her and looked at her as she took in a big breath and let it out. She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Well I guess it all started one night. My mother was hosting a really big party for what I don't know and don't care really." She said frowning.

"Anyways I was seven at the time so two years with my powers and I could control them pretty well. Everyone there knew I was different so they treated me so. My father and two older bother Justin and Peter were the only ones there for me. Always there to protect me when someone glaring or saying something mean." She said sadly.

"Those kinds of people are horrible for what they did and to a seven year old at that." Beej said angrily. She smiled at him and continued. "Yeah they were, but I didn't care about them even what they said hurt."

"Anyways it was a little after ten we were in the middle of the party when it happened." She breathed out and continued as Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around Kat and pulled her close.

"This strange group of men came crashing through the windows and land in the middle of the room with guns and some reason some of them had swords." "I was getting ready to fight, but my father told me not to so I just stood back."

"Then out of no where one of the men grabbed me." "It was weird I would usually feel someone presence before they could get to me." She said angrily. He was amazed at how well she was trained and only at seven.

"He took me and ran then jumped out the window to the back of the mansion." "I scared for someone to help and brother told my father and he chased us, but the man was way to fast." "When we got to the woods I was scared out of my mind, because I had no idea what was going on." Kat said as she held onto Beej tightly.

"The next thing I knew I'm being held down by the man." "He told me my mother hired them to kidnapped me and kill me, but he said he didn't want to kill me." Beej became confused until she continued.

She saw the confusion on his face and said. "He said instead he was going to mentally break me." She stopped and took another breath. It came out like she was about to cry.

She said quietly. "So he raped me and my father came to late." Her voice began to get louder as she continued. "My father was so angry he attacked the man that was on me." He just kept holding her as she talked.

"They kept fighting and fighting till the man held my father down." "He looked at me and said 'You watching little girl? Because I'm about to break you completely.' The next thing I know the man took a knife and sliced my fathers throat in front of me." He tighten his grip, but not to much to hurt her. She just sat in his lap crying.

"I screamed a blood curdling scream as I got up and raced to my father." She sniffed and said. "He was trying to talk, but I told him not to. I rested my head on his chest as I listened to his heart slowly stop." She finally stopped crying and laid her head on his chest.

"Finally to make things worse the woman my father trid so hard to protect me from stood there and said '**This is all your fault you little monster. He's dead because of you**.' I did the one thing I told myself I would never do, I believed her and blamed myself."

She was finally done when he spoke. "You do know it's not your fault right?" She looked at him and nodded. "It's my mother's fault I know that now." She said grimly.

"Your father sounds like a good man." Beej said to her smiling trying to lighten the mood. It worked to. She smiled back and said. "Yeah he was." She smiled brightly and looked at him and said.

"You know he would of liked you. You're his kind of people he would hang around with." He just smiled. "Really now?" "Yup!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey B?" He looked at her. "Yeah babes?" "Could you stay here tonight some reason I sleep better with you around." She said a little sleepily.

"Sure babes anything for you." He just held her in a very protective manner. He wanted to save her from this, but didn't know how, but he knew she needed him.

So he decided he would stay with her marriage or not he didn't care. He had fallen for her and he knew he fell for Belle as well. He was actually happy with them around.

He finally fell asleep with her in his arms smiling. In the shadows stood a figure who watched the whole thing. It was Juno smiling at the poltergeist.

'I was wonder what could make you change so suddenly. I'm proud of you Beetlejuice. You finally found someone to care for and to care for you as well.' She thought to herself still smiling as she vanished into smoke.

**Blackgaz22 here I would love it if you guys could give me some reviews made ideas for chapter 12.**

**thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally morning in Kat's house. She woke up and seen she was holding on to Beetlejuice. She blushed and got out of bed thinking he could use some more sleep.

She entered the kitchen making her some coffee. She turned around and was surprised to see a woman sitting at the table smoking.

"Um… Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kat asked the strange woman. She looked at her closely and noticed her throat was silted. She gasped in horror.

The woman looked at her and said. "Oh don't worry about this I've been dead for years now." She said as she took another breath of her segregate.

"Anyways I'm here to talk." "Oh! Um… Beej is still asleep. I can get him if you…" The woman stopped her saying. "No I'm here to talk to you."

Kat nodded sat at the opposite side of the table. The woman just looked at her kind of shocked. 'Strange she's not afraid of me.' She smiled.

"Well my name is Juno. It's nice to meet you Katie." Kat looked at her and said. "It's nice to meet you as well Juno. I'm guessing Beej told you about me?"

"Not much, but yes he mentioned you and your daughter." Juno said smiling at her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Kat asked a little worried. Juno kept smiling and said. "I was wondering what you did to keep Beetle out of trouble?" She looked at the woman in front of her and answered.

"Well I don't really know maybe because I never sent him back to the Neitherworld." Kat said a little confused by the question. "Really? Wait! He told you about the Neitherworld?" "Well not really about it. I asked him where he was from." Kat said sipping her coffee.

"Well you are different from the other girls Beetle been with." She said a little shocked. "How so?" Kat asked with half closed eyes.

"Well others are usually scared of him or drunk. You're different. You're not scared of him." Juno said. "Well I'm weird like that. I don't get scared very easily." Kat said still drinking her coffee. "I see, and you do know he's just using you right?" Juno smiled thinking she got her. She was way wrong.

"I know he's not. You Juno I'm not like many humans. I have powers like say the ability to read minds." Kat said smiling back at her.

"What's going on in here?" Asked a raspy voice. Both women looked to where the voice came from. It was Beetlejuice standing at the door glaring at Juno.

"Hey Beej. Juno here just wanted to talk to the girl that kept you out of trouble." Kat said smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile and said. "Oh really.?" "Well Juno you should know no one can stop me from what o do best." He said smiling at her.

"Yes yes I know Beetle. Just keep doing what you been doing this month and we wont have any problems." Juno said as she disappeared into smoke. "Cool." Kat said softly and amazed at the same time.

"So when are we getting the kid." Asked Beej as he pored him a cup of coffee. "When she calls me which should be soon." Right when she said that her cell went off. She looked at the phone then Beej smiling at him.

"Hello. Hey hon. Sure I'll be there soon. Bye." Kat hung up the cell and turn to Beej. "Well gotta get Belle I'll see you when I get back ok?" He just nodded and waved her off. She laughed and when to the front door, but stopped.

She turned around and walked right to BJ. "Hey did you forget something babes?" He asked eyeing her.

"Yeah this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Now Beetlejuice was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

They were like that for a while till they both broke away. They looked at each other both with a blush on their face. "If you don't mind me asking. What was that for?" He asked a little blow away. She laughed at him and said.

"Well I was just saying my thanks." He looked at her and smiled. He held her against him and asked. "Oh really now?" "You sure it wasn't meant to be for anything else?"

"Why Beej what ever do you mean?" she said smiling. "Well there was a lot of passion in that kiss. So I'm wondering if your hiding any feelings of deep desires for me." He said smiling charmingly at her.

Kat looked at him and laughed. She got out of his arms and went to the front door again with Beetlejuice following her. "Aww come on babes that's not nice." He said pouting.

"Heehee your right it's not." She said, She turned around to see a shocked look on his face. She continued. "Beej this whole month with you has been amazing. Your amazing." "Belle even likes you and that's hard to do."

She stopped and looked up at him. "Beej what I'm trying to say is I really like you and I think we should give us a try."

He looked at her then smiled brightly at her. "You really like me?" She just nodded blushing hard. "Good I thought it was just me. People may not like us being together," He said getting close and holding her.  
She hugged him and said. "I don't care about other people. When did you start to care what people thought." He looked at her and smiled. "I don't care what they think. It's just I care what they think of you."

"Well this weird Beetlejuice actually caring for someone other then himself." She said smiling at him. "Not funny babes of course I care about you." He looked at her then floated out the door to the car.

"Now let's go get the kiddo. She's waiting for us." She looked at him and smiled. "Ok ok I'm coming." She said as she walk to the car and drove off to get Belle.


End file.
